


T(h)ree Realizations

by ughaghost



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2016 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gardening, Injury, One Shot, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughaghost/pseuds/ughaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's apple tree is dying and Emma makes it her mission to save it. Along the way, she makes some surprising realizations about her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T(h)ree Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday - Illness
> 
> I was given the prompt : "Regina is sick and asks Emma to take care of her tree" by my lovely wife Meli. As you can see, I sort of went my own way with it. Regina isn't exactly sick but injured and that isn't the focus of the story. This is all about Emma Swan being a sweet puppy and getting her shit together.
> 
> Beta'd and edited by my genius of a wife, Domi.

Something was wrong with magic in Storybrooke. Or perhaps not wrong but different. Since everything that took place with Regina’s darker half (the splitting and re-merging) and the banishing of Hyde, magic remained in the world outside Storybrooke and was forever changed within. 

 

With no enemies left to fight it was almost a non issue. Given time, Regina was sure she could master the new intricacies of wielding magic in it’s current state. Unfortunately, an over ambitious move by Emma during one of their daily magic practice sessions resulted in a broken leg Regina could not, as yet, figure out how to fix it. According to Dr. Whale it wasn’t even a good idea for her to try anymore. Using her magic incorrectly would drain her and slow her healing. It was better just to treat it via good old fashioned modern medicine.

 

XXXX

 

Regina was stuck with a cast for 6 weeks.  Emma was so racked with guilt, she offered to do any chores Regina couldn’t herself, including shopping and fixing things around the house. The list Regina provided was endless. Emma decided she’d start with the most annoying thing first, cleaning the eavestroughs. She walked onto the back porch only to be bombarded by an unexpected sight. Regina Mills, the most organized human in existence, had left her backyard overrun with products and tools.

 

“Gina, what’s all that crap in your backyard. Were you planning some big landscaping project? I keep telling you, you can call me anytime you’re bored.” Emma laughed as she strolled in through the backdoor.

 

“What I’m doing in my backyard is my own business. Why would I call you? So I can listen to your tedious rambling and rude questions?” Regina queried, tone acidic.

 

“I...right. Never mind, I didn’t realize it was personal,” Emma muttered turning back towards the door.

 

“Wait...I’m sorry. My tree... is dying. It’s one of the few good reminders I have left of my old life. My father planted that tree and we used to take care of it together. When I brought it over after the curse... sometimes it was the only place I could find peace. Beside that tree, thinking of my father as I picked apples and cut back branches and now with my magic as dysfunctional as it currently is, I can’t heal it like I normally would and I have no idea what else to do. I picked up everything Belle recommended and I was going to try to treat it but it seems I was too late. Another thing I love is dead.”

 

Regina’s breathing hitched as she rose from her chair and turned to swing her way out of the room. It wasn’t quite fast enough for Emma to miss the look of heartbreak on her face.

 

Emma took 3 quicks steps forward and wrapped her arms around her from behind, in a move that surprised both of them. Regina stiffened at first, before relaxing into the hold with a small sob.

 

“I’m so sorry Regina. I had no idea. Is there anything I can do?”

 

Regina remained silent and shaking in her arms, swallowing back sobs before pulling away finally.

 

“I think I would just like a nap.”

 

“Do you want me to help you upstairs or would you be comfortable napping on the couch?” Emma questioned. She made sure she stayed close behind Regina as she moved forward.

  
  


“The couch is fine. I’m okay Emma.” She took a seat and looked up with a shaky smile. “I’m okay.”

 

Emma twisted her hands together futilely. Seeing Regina like this, knowing she was hurting in more ways than one, was tearing her up inside. She thought briefly about apologizing again before deciding leaving Regina to sleep was the best option for everyone. She’d find another way to make amends for her mistake. She walked back out the backdoor and up to Regina’s tree, sending it a glare. Clearly she needed to fix this. Regina loved this tree and she was going to bring it back to life for her. Even if she mostly wanted to let the damn thing die.

 

XXXX

 

Emma’s relationship with Regina’s tree was more contentious than any Human/Plant relationship should be. Ever since she’d first arrived in Storybrooke and cut off a limb the damn thing had it out for her. She’d lost count of the times some neighbourhood pet had gotten stuck in it’s branches, causing her to climb up to rescue it. Almost every time she came out of it with some injury or another. A fractured wrist getting Earl’s ferret Margaret 2 months ago being the most recent (why someone had a pet ferret in the first place, Emma didn’t know. They reminded her of skinny, long rats). So she didn’t love the idea of working to save it. But Regina was hurting because of her. Regina was  _ hurting  _ and if Emma could do anything to make it better she would. Not only because she owed Regina so much after she lost Robin but because seeing Regina upset, hurt her in a way she found hard to explain. It made her heart ache. Regina had already suffered so much.

 

So without magic to help her she turned to the next best thing: Google.

 

She spent days researching and talking to Belle. She wrote down all the necessary instructions and chemical compounds step by step and she set to work.

 

With Regina less mobile it was easy to find times to work on the tree in secret. She spent hours under it just glaring at it or up on a ladder examining branches and whispering to it to just get better dammit. Around 3 weeks in, she realized she maybe, kind of, sort of...enjoyed it. Being near the tree brought her a weird sense of calm. Pulling pests off of leaves one by one was a weirdly zen experience. She started looking forward to tending to it and thinking about the look on Regina’s face if she could save her tree, how happy she would be, made her grin goofily to herself.

 

She began to spend all of the time she wasn’t with Regina and Henry, helping out or enjoying their company, out near the tree. She saw her dad at work and her mom stopped by every once and a while and everyone got together for weekly dinners to catch up and connect. That didn’t leave much space for alone time with her boyfriend however, something he was increasingly vocal in complaining about.

 

XXXX

 

Emma was starting to think Hook wasn’t as changed as she’d thought. He’d seemed different back when the Ice Queen had come around. When he was doing his best to earn her affections and following her everywhere she went. His devotion was almost...sweet. And her family seemed to like him, especially her dad. But after she’d thrown herself into the darkness for Regina and made that offhand declaration of love to soften the blow everything had begun moving too fast. 

 

She’d told him she loved him and he’d fought for her, until he stopped. So she did everything to prove it and keep him around and even that wasn’t enough. So much lying and manipulation. She made him the freaking dark one and took her whole family to hell to save him. Now here he was, jealous of Regina’s tree.

 

“Swan, you spend more time with that tree than you do with me. It’s bad enough you’re always here taking care of the Queen. Now I have to share your affections with bloody plants!” Emma looked down from where she was perched on the step ladder, regarding Killian with disdain.

 

“Killian look...This tree means a lot to Regina and after everything that happened in the Underworld and her losing Robin to save you, don’t you think this is the least I could do for her?”

 

“She made the choice to go down there, you don’t owe her anything. It’s not like you killed the thief yourself,” Hook muttered. 

 

“Regina is my friend and she lost her soulmate helping me get to you. I owe her more than thank you, I owe her a happy ending!”

 

“But what about my happy ending?? You brought me back here so we could be happy together, but we can’t with Regina always in the way. I deserve happiness too, don’t I? And you are my happiness.” Hook’s voice had dropped to a whine Emma knew she was supposed to be moved by, with his last words. His tone did nothing for her however, if anything it made her desire to return to tending the tree even stronger.

 

“Killian, I don’t want to do this right now. We can have dinner tomorrow and discuss this further.”

 

“Why not tonight?”

 

“It’s family night. Just Regina and the kid. I promised I’d cook.”

 

“Am I not your family? Why am I not invited to this family dinner?!”

 

“Because it’s Regina’s house and there’s no love lost between you two.” Emma tried to contain her anger as she stepped down from the ladder.

 

“Now I have to start dinner. We’ll talk tomorrow, alright?”

 

“Whatever,” Killian bit out, looking like a sulking teen as he stomped out of Regina’s backyard.

 

Emma sighed as she watched him go. Instead of heading inside she sank to the grass and leaned back against the tree.

 

Had Killian always been so...annoying? Was he always so whiny and self-centred? Emma thought back on the time she’d known him with sudden creeping clarity. After everything she’d done for him, he still didn’t appreciate her. He didn’t appreciate anything she’d done or any of the sacrifices made on his behalf. Regina lost another piece of her heart trying to help him and he still wouldn’t spare her a thought. He never even thanked her for all she did to save him from Hades. He never thanked anyone. Then to guilt trip her by claiming she was his happy ending? Was she supposed to live the rest of her life to serve that purpose?

  
  


Emma’s head began to pound with every new thought. This was her true love? This was the man she was destined for according to Hades? She clenched fistfuls of grass as she tried to swallow down the sick feel slowly growing in her stomach. She’d risked everything and everyone she loved for a man she couldn’t even honestly say she liked, at the moment.

 

She wasn’t sure how long she’d sat there, mind reeling, before she snapped out of it. She climbed to her feet slowly and headed inside to start dinner.

 

Emma was contemplative all through dinner. She ate silently, eyes staring off into the distance. So distracted was she by her own thoughts, she missed the concerned glances passing between Regina and Henry. Finally Henry finished eating and Regina directed him away with her eyes before turning to Emma.

 

“Emma?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Perhaps we could have a drink before you head home?” 

 

Emma looked down at her half empty plate before rising with a sigh. “Sure I’ll clean up a little and meet you in the den?” 

 

Regina made her surprisingly graceful shuffle across the house while Emma headed through to the kitchen.

 

Ten minutes later Emma handed Regina a glass of scotch before taking a seat beside her on the couch.

 

“Alright Swan out with it,” Regina huffed with a furrowed brow. “You’ve been quiet all evening. Something is bothering you and I’d like to know what.”

 

“It’s nothing really.” Emma shifted nervously, eyes firmly on the cold fire place.

 

“Emma.” Regina reached out and wrapped one warm hand around her arm, squeezing. “You’ve done so much for me since the accident. Even though it was mostly your fault.” She scowled playfully. “Let me help you. Talk to me?”

 

Emma finally looked up at her, taking in the Regina’s comforting gaze before sighing again.

 

“You said, in the Underworld...that I was too good for Hook.” Regina nodded before squeezing her arm again encouragingly. “Did you mean that?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“You’ve never liked him, have you?”

 

“I...we have a complicated history.”

 

“He’s hurt you.”

 

“Emma...what is this about?”

 

“I’m...I’m starting to wonder if Killian was ever the man I thought he was? You guys all came to hell with me to rescue him and he hasn’t thanked any of you once. I mean, what kind of person doesn’t give the people that risked their lives for him at least a thank you? And he’s just so clingy. He can’t stand to be away from me for more than a few hours. Not to mention how he feels about all the time I spend here specifically. I just...Regina what if everything, The Underworld, and Robin, what if that was all a mistake? What if everything with Hook has been some long terrible mistake and I’m just now realizing it? How can you all forgive me, if I don’t love him like I thought I did? How can I forgive me?” Emma is weeping now, chest heaving with the effort it’s taken to talk through her tears.

 

“Emma. Look at me.” Regina moves to cup Emma’s chin with warm, gentle hands. Emma opens her eyes cautiously to look into Regina’s.

 

“I made the choice to go with you because I wanted you to be happy. I wanted to help you find your happiness just as you did for me. I do not regret it nor do I blame you. If...If Killian isn’t your happy ending, I won’t hold that against you. So please, don’t stay with him because you think you should or because you think you owe us. That is the last thing any of us want for you.”

 

Regina’s gaze is wet and intense on her own as Emma feels a weight shift from her chest. She smiles cautiously and Regina returns it.

 

The next day Emma breaks up with Hook. He leaves town not long after. When her parents ask her for an explanation she responds simply with, “I wasn’t happy.” She is pleasantly surprised to find that Regina was right, that was truly all that mattered to them.

 

Emma is so grateful to be free of Hook. She is so grateful to Regina for assuaging her guilt enough to finally let him go. She doesn’t remember a time she wasn’t grateful to have Regina in her life. She hopes she can save Regina’s tree and return a fraction of her kindness.

 

XXXX

 

It’s 2 months later and Regina’s leg has healed perfectly. Henry has just started high school and he’s taking to it quite well. No longer the antisocial boy he once was, he’s popular and has many friends.

 

Together, Regina and Emma have come to better understand the way magic works now. Regina makes one last attempt to magically heal the tree but for whatever reason, it fails. She tries to hide how much it hurts her but Emma knows. She vows to continue her work, regardless. She’s decided to have faith.

 

XXXX

 

Just after dark on a cool autumn night, Henry approached Emma as she worked on the tree.

 

“Hey mom, can I get my allowance? I’m taking Violet to the movies.” Henry’s voice broke a bit as he asked her from somewhere over her shoulder. She rose from her place kneeling beside the tree and dusted off her hands. It hit her suddenly that he was the same height as her. Her Kid was no longer a child. He was in high school. He had a girlfriend. Regina told her he’d even asked for razors to start shaving.

 

“What did your mom say, kid?”

 

“She told me that since you still owed her $20 for that vase you broke, I should ask you for it,” Henry said with a smirk.

 

“And what about the movie?”

 

“She said Suicide Squad was too violent, but I can see Ghostbusters as long as I get home by curfew and call when I get there and when I’m leaving.”

 

Emma pulled out her wallet with a frown and fished out 2 twenties. “Alright, have fun? But not too much fun. I’m too young to be a grandmother.”

 

“Aren’t you and grandma the same age?” Henry joked with a smirk. He danced away as Emma swatted at his arm.

 

“Shut up you little smart ass. You’re not going to ask me what I’m doing out here?” Emma questioned suddenly. She’d been tending the tree for 3 months now and Henry had yet to comment.

 

“I know what you’re doing. Who do you think keeps covering for you when Mom asks what you’re up to back here. It’s... a nice thing. I think Mom will appreciate it, even if you can’t save it.” He smiled at her reassuringly.

 

Emma reached up to ruffle his hair. “You’re a sweet kid, you know that?”

 

He smoothed his hair back into place with a shrug and made his way towards the back door.

 

Hours later Henry returned while Emma and Regina were enjoying post dinner drinks.

 

“Hey Henry. How was your date?” Henry ducks his head and blushes making a hasty move for the stairs. “It was fine.”

“Stop right there young man!” Henry comes to a dead stop at the sound of Regina’s voice.

“Come here Henry.” He shuffles into the room, dragging his feet.

 

“How was the movie?” Regina asks, one brow raised.

“Umh, fine.”

“Care to describe the plot, Henry?” His blush deepens even further as Emma moves her eyes back and forth between the two.

 

“Uhhh they caught some ghosts, made some jokes. You know pretty much the name of the movie.” He rocks backward, nervously, head still down.

 

“Right. And what is that purple mark on your neck?” Regina’s eyes are sharp, her voice mild, disguising her anger. Henry looks up sharply finally allowing Emma a view of his a 1-inch purpling mark on his neck.

 

“Oh my God. No wonder you don’t remember the movie.” Emma gasps in horror. Her 14 year old son has a hickey. He’s definitely not a kid anymore. The mild panic she had at that thought earlier, resurfaces.

 

“Please tell me it didn’t go any farther than kissing?”

 

“MOM! Of course not. We were in the theatre.”

 

“I hope so. Well in future perhaps you should tell Violet to be a little more careful?” Regina warns with pursed lips.

 

“Yeah. I will. Can I go now? Please?”

 

“Straight to bed. No comics.” Henry nods and speed walks for the stairs.

 

Regina shook her head before turning to face Emma, whose face was pale.

 

“What’s wrong Emma?” Regina reaches a hand out to her, like she does now, concerned.

 

“He’s almost grown up. I mean he’s in high school, Regina. We only have another four years before he’s an adult. And now he’s getting hickey’s from his girlfriend?!?!? I’m not ready. I lost so many years with him, I’m not ready for him to not need me anymore.” She clutches Regina’s hand in both of her own and tries to swallow past the sudden tightness in her throat.

 

Regina smiles, with understanding and moves closer.

 

“You’re a little late dear. I had this moment back in September,” Regina says with a hint of laughter. “I will tell you what you told me then. He will always need you. He may not be a child anymore but he will always be our kid. And a good one at that, despite tonight’s poor decision making.”

 

“I know I’m just...”

 

“Scared?”

 

“Terrified. Our lives are always moving so fast I haven’t had much time to think about any of this stuff. The future, you know?” Emma leans her on Regina’s shoulder, her face contemplative.

 

“Whatever our future holds, I am certain we can figure it out together.”

 

“You, me and Henry? Together?”

 

“Together.” Regina nods and gives Emma one of those open smiles she feels so privileged to receive. One that settles her and fills her with warmth. “History shows we make quite a formidable team.”

 

They sit together silently sipping wine and drawing comfort from one another until Regina’s soft snores draw Emma’s attention. She rouses her friend and pulls her upstairs, one arm wrapped around her waist in support. As she tucks her in and moves to leave Regina’s voice stops her.

 

“The guest room is quite comfortable, you know? No reason for you to make the trip home in the middle of the night. I’m sure Henry would be happy to see you at breakfast...as would I.” Regina murmurs the last part carefully, voice sleep-slow.

 

“I guess I’ll see you in the morning then.”

 

“I know you’re still concerned about things with Violet. We’ll speak to him together.” Emma marvels at Regina’s ability to pick up on anything she leaves unsaid. She wonders if anyone has ever known her so well before.

 

“Goodnight. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight, Emma.”

 

As she slips into bed, Emma grins sleepily at how good it feels to be known by Regina Mills. To be truly  _ known _ and cared for by her. She falls asleep with that thought buzzing pleasantly under her skin.

 

XXXX

 

Henry wriggles and groans his way through an impromptu sex education lecture over breakfast. Fleeing the house as soon as possible, cheeks a deep red. Emma looks to Regina and they both burst out into laughter. Shoulder shaking, eye watering, mirth wrings from them. She thinks of how lucky she is to share this moment with someone who loves her son just as much as she does. She thinks about together with Regina and Henry and she knows it’s all she needs. Whatever future, however much he grows, it will always be them, together.

 

XXXX

 

Emma is pruning the tree in the dead of winter when it hits her. She’s in love with Regina.

 

Moving in with Regina and Henry wasn’t something they’d planned. But since that night she’d stayed over in the guest room, she’d never spent another at her own house. She was worried about overstaying her welcome but was overjoyed when instead of kicking her out Regina had invited her to stay. Her excuses about saving money on an unnecessary mortgage and it being better for Henry were valid but Emma knew those weren’t the only reasons. Regina would never have asked her to stay if she didn’t want her there. Regina  _ wanted _ her there. The thought was so appealing that Emma didn’t hesitate to agree. And she hadn’t regretted it for a second. Even though it made it even harder to work on her project for Regina, without her knowledge.

 

So she had been looking forward to coming back to the tree despite the cold and snow. Looking forward to doing more work on her secret project. 

 

More than anything she’s looking forward to the cup of tea she is going to prepare for Regina just before she gets home. Her rosy cheeked smile as she comes in from the cold. Shes looking forward to the magnificent meal Regina will cook. She’s looking forward to drinks by the fire and the overwhelming contentment she feels spending time with her best friend and her son. The peace she gets in their company.  

 

She never really questioned why she loved to do so much for Regina. Why her happiness was so important. Why she’d do almost anything to see her smile. She never looked deeper into the reasons behind her dedication to this project or to the woman herself but she sees it now. She’s hopelessly in love with the her and she has been for some time. 

 

She thinks she should feel frightened or overwhelmed by this new information but instead she just feels, full. Full of love, filled with a sense of rightness.

 

When Regina comes home she kisses her on the cheek, like she sometimes does now, and takes the mug of tea with a grateful smile.

 

“Thank you, dear.”

 

“No problem. How was your day?”

 

Regina rambles on about some bureaucratic thing or another and Emma just listens and watches and loves. She loves her and she wants desperately to tell her. To ask if she feels it too? This rightness, this overwhelming sense that everything they’ve ever done, every battle they’ve ever fought, was all leading up to this. The three of them, family. Bonded by a vast history and much blood spilled. By loyalty and trust. By this all consuming, joyous, love that surrounds them everyday. She wonders when she became so cheesy, such a soft touch? She thinks it must have been when a ten year old boy showed up at her door and made her wish come true. When he brought her here. Home.

 

She notices suddenly that while she’s been so wrapped up in all these feelings, Regina has gone silent.

She’s watching her from across the room with a look she can’t decipher.

 

“I’m sorry. I must have tuned out for a bit. What were you saying?”

 

“What were you thinking just then?”Regina wonders. “You had the biggest smile on your face. What were you thinking about, that brought on that look?” She leans back against the counter, body language open and languid, and waits for Emma’s answer.

 

“I was thinking about you.”

 

Regina’s eyes widen and she takes a sharp breath in. She looks scared suddenly and Emma knows. Now isn’t the time.

 

“I was thinking about whatever delicious thing you’re going to cook tonight.” Emma shoots her a playful smirk. “What are we having? I’m starved.”

 

Regina stares at her a moment, before letting her shoulders fall. She offers a small smile of her own.

 

“Chilean sea bass with couscous. I remember you liked it last time.”

 

“I did. Need any help?”

 

“You could start chopping peppers. Try not to cut yourself again,”Regina adds, teasing.

 

“That was one time and completely your fault!”

 

“You blame me for your lack of hand eye coordination?”

 

They prepare dinner with their usual comfortable banter. Henry gets home just as the food finishes and they all sit down to eat together. Emma looks at the 2 greatest loves of her life and she thinks, this is enough. She thinks soon, but not quite yet.

 

XXXX

 

It’s an early day in spring when Henry runs in through the backdoor screaming.

 

“MOMS! Come look!”

 

He turns and hightails it straight back outside, Regina and Emma not far behind.

 

When they catch sight of the tree, Regina and Emma both freeze in shock.

 

Months of hope, dedication and hard work have payed off. The apple tree stands resplendent and flowering in the sun. It is a sight to behold, one Emma wasn’t sure would ever come. But it’s nothing compared to the look on Regina’s face. Tears fall steadily from her eyes as she remains stock still, staring at the tree. Finally she moves towards it in a daze.

 

“How...?”

 

“It was Emma, Mom! She did this!” Henry shouts with enthusiasm. Regina turns to Emma, eyes questioning.

 

“You...you did this?”

 

Emma ducks her head and shrugs. “It’s not a big deal.”

 

“But I thought it was dead. I thought...How?”

 

“She spent hours out here, cutting branches and mixing solutions. She was even out her during the winter. Emma’s been working on this since last summer when she broke your leg. And she did it, she saved your tree. Isn’t it awesome!?”

 

Regina nods but doesn’t take her eyes off of Emma who is now shifting anxiously under her gaze.

“All this time, you’ve been doing this in secret? How? Why?”

 

“Well at first you weren’t able to get around so you couldn’t exactly catch me in the act. During the fall it was harder, but I’d go out in the night or early morning and look after it then. Just a few times a week. It was...peaceful. You were right about that, looking after it really helped me figure some things out. And... I knew how much it meant to you. You’ve done so much for me and lost so much in turn. I didn’t want you to lose anything more, not if I could help it.”

 

“So you did it out of guilt?” Regina tilts her head and frowns. “Emma you don’t have to feel guilty, I-”

 

And Emma knows, this is the time.

 

“Not guilt. Love.”

 

Regina’s eyes widen as she gasps and takes a step back. Emma moves forward to meet her and takes both of her hands. She meets Regina’s eyes and tries to convey everything with her own. Everything she feels, everything she wants.

 

“I did it out of love and I was glad to do it. I love you Regina. For thousands of reasons, some I can’t even put into words. For the way you love our son. For the way you’ve fought for this life. For your strength and endless resilience. For the way you make me feel like I belong, like I’m wanted. I love you for sharing your home with me, and allowing it to be mine as well.”

 

They’re both crying now. Regina shakes even as her grip on Emma’s hands grows stronger.

 

“I have loved you for far longer than I know and I feel I’ve been destined to love you since my first breath. I would gladly prune apples trees for ten years in a blizzard to make you smile just once.” They all laugh, even Henry who looks on smiling from a few feet away.

 

“You and the kid. You’re it for me. This life we have going here, it’s all I want. So I need to know, when you said together, is this what you meant? Do you feel the same?”

 

Regina takes a few shuddering breaths, eyes unwavering.

 

“Why do you think I asked you to move in, you beautiful idiot?” Regina beams, love shining from her eyes and Emma is full up, overflowing with joy, laughing through her tears.

 

“When I said together, I meant it. You, me and Henry, that’s all I need.”

 

Regina reaches a hand out to Henry and pulls him and Emma both into her arms.

 

Emma looks up, wrapped in the arms of her family, to the branches of the apple tree and gives a silent thanks.

 

She vows to take care of it and her two loves for the rest of her life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all my wives, Domi, Pal and Meli. And all the ladies of Swensation/Swensatan AD. Follow me on twitter under the same name @ughaghost. Swensation is always recruiting! In theory I have another fic coming out for fridays prompt as well but I'm completely playing it by ear with that one so...cross your fingers? Comments are grand :D


End file.
